A Cold Night
by saruchan23
Summary: The reasons why Cloud was crying on that cold and lonely night. Prolouge to My Sweet Angel. A tribute to all those Aeris and Cloud fans.


Saruchan: This is a sequel to My Sweet Angel.  I do not own any of the FF7 characters but I really wish I did.  Anyway this is a story of why Cloud was crying that lonely night for Aeris.  Sorry I just love song fictions.  I don't own the song "Everywhere" either.  It belongs to Michelle Branch.  So please don't sue me… I have no money!  All my money goes to school!  Anyway, this is the story of why Cloud was crying that night.  (Hint: mainly because he couldn't save Aeris)

A Cold Night 

            A blonde male tossed and turned in his bed.  Sweat covered his body and the white sheets were tangle around his lean body.  He moaned in his sleep and turned over again.  He woke up with a start and glanced around the room panting.  Another nightmare.  The same one he had every time around the time _it_ took place.  He dreamt of Aeris dying by the hands of his rival and he, Cloud Strife, couldn't do anything to save her.  Cloud turned over and looked at the clock.  11:35 P.M.  Tifa would be working at the Hearts tonight.  He got up and dressed in a black leather jacket and pants.  

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
the part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
but when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
  
_

            That dream was the dream he dreamt for the past three years.  Tomorrow would be the anniversary of her death.  He frowned at looked at a picture of her and Tifa.  They were both smiling and Barret smiled looking around.  They all had fun at the Golden Saucer.  In many dreams he had, she had been smiling for him and they were on that late night date.  He pulled on his gloves and looked in the mirror at his tousled hair.  He really needed a drink and a friend to talk to right now.  He thought he looked pathetic.  He grabbed some gel and spiked it to its usual messiness.  

  
_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and  
who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there  
  
_

            His thoughts drifted back into the dream he had.  She was smiling and laughing.  Cloud had not been all smiles, because he was still the stiff before her death that they all knew and loved.  Now he had changed and had become soft.  He hated himself for being this way, but he felt lonely without her.  The talk they had in the elevator was what made him tear up.  He had barely said anything to her.  She had done most of the talking.  Her sweet voice had made him only want to hear it and never interrupt her.

  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
  
_

            He got his keys off his counter table.  Then looked at them.  Tifa had bought him a flower key chain.  It had matched the flower that Aeris had given to him the first time they had met.  The key chain glared back at him and all the pain he felt came running back.  He tossed his keys aside and sat down.  He looked up at a soft tap on his window.  The flower garden he planted there blew gently in the breeze.  He didn't smile or pout.  He sobered and stared blankly at the wall.  Aeris was gone and now he was alone in the world.  But he knew she was around watching him from her place in the heavens. 

            In his dreams he saw her winged body.  He dreamt of her kisses and her green eyes.  He missed her terribly. Sometimes he wished he could go to her.  However, Tifa and Barret wouldn't allow him to destroy himself.  Cloud's mouth turned up slightly.  He and Tifa weren't going out, but they were more than friends.  She had helped him grieve and make him feel he wasn't alone.

  
_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
  
_

            He frowned upon remembering the night he laid Aeris in her final resting place.  He had gone back and placed a delicate rose in the lake afterward.  He still went back every so often to place another red rose bud in the lake.  Then he remembered the heated night he poured his heart out to his old friend.  She had willingly let him use her and he was disgusted with himself.  But after they had talked he understood she had felt the same.  They both missed Aeris and wished she were happy now.  Cloud put his head in his hands and started to sob.  

  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
  
_

            Cloud knew both he and Tifa needed that night.  He was disgusted with himself, but she told him that she wasn't sorry.  He closed his eyes and stood up.  He wanted a drink now and to talk to Tifa and Barret.  They were the only ones he let his soft side show.  If not he would act cold and distant like he did when he first met Aeris.  He sighed and shoved his keys in his pocket.  He wasn't going to ride his motorcycle to the bar but he would walk.  He wanted the cold air to clear his head.  

_  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
_

            Aeris watched from above sighing.  She knew he was troubled and depressed.  She wished dearly, that he would move on.  She wanted everyone to be happy.  She wasn't alone now; she had her mother and her father with her.  Cloud had all her old friends.  Aeris glared at his slumped posture.  She shook her head.  She did miss him but she couldn't go to him just yet.  Aeris smiled at the dream she would give him tonight.

  
_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
  
_

            Cloud looked up at the moon and sighed.  Tears were silently falling down his pale face.  His hands were deep in his jacket pockets and he just wanted to have a cold beer.  He had remembered the dream he just had.  Aeris was there with him.  They were living together and happily engaged.  And then the dream took a turn into a nightmare.  Sephiroth had shown up at their doorstep.  Before Cloud could save her his enemy had killed her again.  He had shouted and then woken up.  Now that he looked upon the dream he shuddered.  He didn't like the nightmares, but he always had them now.  Aeris's death was around the corner and he was always getting nightmares at this time.  If not he would have great dreams about her.  

  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
  
_

            Cloud sighed again and tears freely ran down his face.  He shivered and wished Aeris was still with them.  He wanted to be there to stop Sephiroth but he was too late.  He knew that she was gone, but he still missed her.  He cried and walked blindly to the bar.  The lonely slums matched his mood perfectly.  He looked up at the moon and smiled.  He opened his mouth and whispered to it:

  
_You're in everyone I see  
so tell me  
do you see me?_

Saruchan:  I hope that wasn't too corny.  I thought it would turn out to be an angst, but it seems too fluffy or something.  I don't know what is wrong with me right now.  I can't seem to write a decent depressing story. Please review, I'm always happy with a good review.  I don't care if it's partly a flame; I think this story deserves it.  I wrote it in, let's see…two hours.  Wow, anyway please read My Sweet Angel.  I know that story is a depressing one.  Hopefully I'll finish Ukyo my Love soon. 


End file.
